


Substitute Sunrise

by trinketries



Category: 100 Percent (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinketries/pseuds/trinketries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanghoon still remembers the last time he watched the sun rise; it was four years ago when he was last home, on Earth, sleep-deprived from a restless night spent testing himself on emergency protocol for the TOP XIII starship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Substitute Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **au!summer 2013** for [yubat](http://yubat.tumblr.com/).

Sanghoon still remembers the last time he watched the sun rise; it was four years ago when he was last home, on Earth, sleep-deprived from a restless night spent testing himself on emergency protocol for the TOP XIII starship.

He had been preparing for that day for years, ever since he watched his idols disembark from the SHINWA VI after a twenty year mission to protect Earth from enemy fleets. As he watched the infamous international broadcast of the crew's return, Sanghoon decided that he would dedicate his life to preserving the safety of others.

His friends always told him how odd he was to prefer studying to playing outdoors, but Sanghoon smiled, undeterred, and returned the previous sentence he had read.

(Still, he thinks, there's a part of him that wonders about the childhood he could've had.) 

So on the ship now, when the alarm that has become his replacement sun lights up and alerts him that it is a new day, and Minwoo's voice comes over the intercom to tell him to report to the bridge, Sanghoon imagines his home: his old alarm clock, sunlight just beginning to appear over the windowsill, and his mother's voice calling him for breakfast. By the time his door slides shut behind him after he exits his room, he's happy the way he was on Earth during SHINWA VI's landing. From that point on during their scheduled day, greeting people is natural for Sanghoon; he can offer a genuine smile and a polite _good morning, it's a nice day, isn't it?_ (to which Changbum always answers with a quick _yeah, how about that weather?_ ). 

(This fades, throughout the day; Sanghoon's smile stays in place but the feeling behind it disappears. And every night, when they're told that it's night, he hopes that the scheduled sunrise the next day will set everything back in place again.)


End file.
